A Rose and A Stone
by Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro
Summary: Harry Potter was born a girl, Rose Potter, and after left at her relatives after her parents were murdered, she grew up with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, or so we thought. Join Rose Potter for her first year filled with magic, friends, and pranks. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Lived: the Sorcerer's Stone

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Things of my own creation, like the plot and original characters, are mine.

summary: Join Rose Potter and friends in her first year of Hogwarts. It will be a year full of magic, pranks, learning, and adventure. (AU, Harry as a girl. pairings: beginning of RPxCD)

Prologue

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK **HER** AS HIS EQUAL, BUT **SHE** WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES_

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It's a healthy baby girl. What are you going to name her?" the healer asked as she handed a baby wrapped in blankets to a nervous father.

An exsausted Lily Potter answered, "Rose Angela Potter."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl. Yes, born on July 31, 1980 at 11:59p.m.," the healer muttered to herself as she filled out Rose's birth certificate.

"Lily, it's him! Take Rose and go! I'll hold him off!" James Potter yelled as the front door to his family's cottage was blown off its hinges. Lily Potter picked up their one year old daughter, Rose Potter, and ran up the stairs just as a blacked robed figure stepped in the cottage. James drew his wand.

"Jamesss Potter. Stand assside ssso I can kill Rossse," the figure hissed.

"NEVER! YOU WILL NOT KILL ROSE! YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST, VOLDEMORT!" James shouted.

"That can be arranged," Voldemort said as he drew his wand. "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

James fell to the floor as the killing curse hit him in the chest. He was dead. (a.n. sorry for stating the obvious. Here's my sign)

Voldemort cackled and headed up the stairs in the direction Lily went. He entered a cheerful pink (EVIL COLOR!) room where Lily was leaned over a crib.

Lily turned and drew her wand as Voldemort entered.

"Ssstand assside woman."

"Please! Not Rose!"

"Ssstand assside."

"Not Rose!"

"You are tesssting my patienssse, woman. **_Avada Kedavra!_**"

Rose cried as she watched her mother fall to the floor.

"Finally, I have found you, Rossse Potter. Goodbye. **_Avada Kedavra!_**"

Voldemort laughed evilly as the killing curse rocketed towards little Rose Potter only stopping as the curse bounced off Rose's forehead and hit him. Voldemort screamed in agony as his soul (does he even have a soul?) was ripped from his body. With one last scream of pain, Voldemort fled from the Potters' burning cottage in Godric's Hollow.

A minute later, a rumble could be heard from the sky as a motorcycle descended. It rolled to a complete stop and a black haired man jumped off. As soon as he landed, he took off running towards the flaming house. He came to the living room of the house and tripped over a rather large thing. He cursed and looked at what he had tripped over. It was his best friend and basically brother, James Potter.

"James! Get up! Come on Prongs! Get up! You have to get up! James! Jam…" the man broke into sobs. "James come on! Get up! Damn it get up!" Just then, he heard someone crying from the second story of the house. He heaved himself off the floor and hurried towards the stairs. As he put his foot on the bottom stair he turned and said, "Goodbye, James. I will never forget you. You were the only family I ever had. Rest in peace, Prongs." He tore himself away before he broke down again and hurried up the stairs.

He came to the room from which the cries were coming from. It was Rose's room.

"O god. Rose!"

He rushed into the room and, once again, tripped over something, or rather someone.

"Lily! Not you to! Damn you Peter! I swear I will kill you for this! How could you! You left Rose without her parents!"

He picked up Rose seething. He perked up a little when Rose smiled innocently.

"Uc Pafoo! (Uncle Padfoot just so you know)" He cracked a smile.

"Let's get you out of here," Padfoot said gently. He ran down the stairs just as the upper was completely consumed in flames.

Once he was out of the house, he started towards his motorcycle when another voice called, "Halt, who goes there! Show yourself!"

Sirius turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Hagrid. Thank Merlin it wasn't rogue Death Eaters.

"Hagrid, its Sirius Black. I've got Rose as well," Sirius replied.

Hagrid walked over to him (which didn't take long) and said, "Give her to me, I've got to take her to Dumbledore."

"No, I'm her godfather, I'll take her."

Hagrid took Rose out of his arms with surprising gentleness from a man his size.

"Let me have Rose Hagrid! I'm her godfather!''

"It's Dumbledore's orders; she's to go to her relatives."

"Not those horrible muggles!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius was about to protest again before he remembered the rat. He could go after the traitor and come back for Rose...

He barely agreed to let Hagrid take her.

"Take my motorbike, I won't need it anymore."

With that Sirius turned and apparated away.

The only thing wrong with that plan was Sirius Black underestimated Peter Pettigrew and ended up in Azkaban. And Rose Potter ended up with her muggle relatives for ten years...or so we, and they, thought.

Please review

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Who Lived: the Sorcerer's Stone

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Things of my own creation, like the plot and original characters, are mine.

summary: Join Rose Potter and friends in her first year of Hogwarts. It will be a year full of magic, pranks, learning, and adventure. (AU, Harry as a girl. pairings: beginning of RPxCD)

RPCDGWFWLJ

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape blinked as the door to Number Four, Privet Drive slammed in their faces.

"Damn muggles," Snape sneered.

"Really Severus! Miss Potter is and has been missing for ten years and all you can think of to say is 'damn muggles'? What is wrong with you?!" McGonagall yelled. Then she rounded on Dumbledore, "And you! What were you smoking when you decided to put her with them, when I specifically told you they were the worst kind of muggles?!"

"Now, Minerva, the blood protection…" Dumbledore started.

"Damn the blood protection! For all we know she could be dead! Then what is to come of your blood protection then, Albus? You could have placed her anywhere, any wizarding family, and she would have been protected. James was a pureblood, as you well know, and many other families were somehow related. You could have let her go with her godfather like she was supposed to! Or she could have gone…"

"I have a suggestion," Snape cut in. "How about we stop bickering about what could have happened, and focusing on how she got to the States?"

"The states? And how do you know where she is?"

"I took the liberty to perform a tracking charm while you were arguing. As she is so far away, it only told me she is somewhere near Ft. Worth, Texas."

"Why thank you Severus, that was a splendid idea. Shall we go find our wayward Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"If I must."

"Now, I imagine we will be going to an area vastly populated by muggles, so I am going to take the liberty of transfiguring our clothes to suitable outfits," Dumbledore said. With that, and a wave of his wand, he was in a navy business suit, McGonagall in a dark grey suit, and Snape in a maroon suit.

"Albus," Snape hissed. "If you don't change the color in less than ten seconds, I have a couple of untraceable poisons I wouldn't mind trying out on you."

"Yes, of course, my dear boy," Dumbledore chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. He flicked his wand again, and the color of Snape's suit went from maroon to black. "Now, I believe we all know the general location of Miss Potter? Very good, let's go." And with that, he apparated and the other two quickly followed.

(I don't know the time difference, so if this is completely off, I'm very sorry.)

When they arrived, they noticed it seemed to be quite hotter than they were used to. No matter, cooling charms quickly took care of that minor problem.

"Now that we're closer to her location we should be able to get a better reading. Severus, if you will…"

Snape quickly cast the tracking charm and the odd trio watched writing appear out of thin air to spell Rose Potter's location. It read as follows: Rose Angela Potter, (also known as: Alexandra Renae Brackin) Harvest Christian School, Ft. Worth, Texas.

"What is she doing in school at this time of the year?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Another question to which I don't know the answer to. Now we need to apparate outside of the school so we do not scare the muggles. See you there!" And with that he apparated and McGonagall quickly followed.

"That man needs to be in a mental institution," Snape said as he shook his head. Seconds later he followed the other two.

Without a word, the three of them walked into a small building. As they walked through a small hallway, they heard a voice ask, "May I ask what you are doing here at Harvest?"

The three turned to see a rather short woman standing behind them.

"We were wondering if we could possibly talk to young Miss Brackin. Do you know where she is?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes, I do. And may I ask why you are asking for her?" the woman said coolly.

"We're friends of her family and we haven't seen her for quite a while. Can you take us to her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, if you know her family…"

"Please ma'am, we've been in England, as you can tell, ever since she was a baby, and haven't seen her in years. We would be extremely grateful if you could take us to her."

"In that case, I think I can."

They walked silently through a hallway lined with doors on either side, with the woman leading the way.

"She's in here, with some others," the woman said as she knocked on the door before she opened it. Inside were two redheads, one a girl, the other, a boy, who had classes. In the room with them were three other pre-teens. "Can I see Alex for a while? There are some people who want to talk to her."

The two redheads looked up at the woman, and then glanced at each other.

"Yes, of course! Alex, off you go!" the teacher that was in the room said cheerfully. The redheaded girl got up gracefully from her desk, and walked slowly across the room to the door. As she saw the three of them, she whispered, "I know you." She tripped and her eyes started to roll. As she stumbled the boy was out of his desk, across the room and caught her just as she fainted.

"Can we go somewhere where we can talk privately, Mrs. Wellborn?" the boy asked quietly.

"Yes, of course! Take her to the auditorium and lay her down!"

The boy gathered Alex in his arms and led the way to the auditorium. He laid her down on a couple of chairs and turned to them.

"What's you name, dear boy?"

"Jonathan, and please excuse Alex, that happens once in a while when something triggers a memory. She'll be awake in," he checked his watch, "exactly six minutes. Until then, however, we can talk."

"How old are you, young man?" Snape asked rudely.

"Severus!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it ma'am, I used to that kind of thing. And to answer your question, sir, fourteen."

"How did you meet Alex? From what we can tell, you two are really close." Dumbledore said.

"When I started attending here, I had heard of her but never really talked to her, I mean, she was an honor student, why would she want to hang out with a stupid orphan like me? And then one day I ran into her and knocked her books out of her arms, and her to the floor. After apologizing and helping her pick her books off the floor, we just got to talking and thing just went from there. I found out about her being an orphan as well, and that helped thing even more. She helped me out in our classes…"

"Excuse me, young man. Did you say _our_ classes? Didn't you say you were fourteen? Are you that behind in classes?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, I said out classes, yes I'm fourteen, and no, she's just that far ahead of those her age. Well, now we're like siblings, we do everything together. Well, almost everything. I'm not as good with animals as she is. It's like she can talk to them. You should see her with her own horses! She's very good at dressage and three day eventing."

"Well, they can always go riding with me this afternoon and see it for themselves."

The four turned towards the new voice. They watched as Alex shakily rise into a sitting position. "Well, grandpa, grandma, long time no see."

Sorry for the long wait guys, this year's been extremely busy. It normally doesn't take me this long to update! The next chapter should be up really quick, because I already have part of it down, but no promises.

So, has anyone seen Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix yet? I thought it was great. Definitely better the Goblet of Fire was. The graphics were _awesome_! I'm gonna have to see it again. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so, you won't regret it.

Ta ta for now!

Forgotten


End file.
